clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Hill
The Ski Hill, formerly known as the Mountain, is an area that can either be accessed from the Ski Village, EPF Spy Phone, or the map. The path to the north-east leads to the Ski Village. The Ski Hill is where penguins can play Sled Racing. The Ski Lift connects it with the Ski Village. At one point, the sled runs were closed on account of an avalanche, which led to the mission, Avalanche Rescue. Parties *The Ski Hill is rarely decorated for parties. 2006 *During the Halloween Party 2008 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Christmas Party 2006, the sign turned into the north pole. 2007 *During the 2006-2007 New Year's Party, there were fireworks at the Ski Hill. These fireworks returned for the April Fool's Day Party in 2007, coming out of a cardboard box. They came back again on July 4, 2007, which is the United States Independence Day, and Canada Day. They returned on July 1, 2008 and the last days of December 2008. *During the Halloween Party 2007 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the sign turned into the north pole. 2008 *During the Medieval Party 2008, half of the Mountain was decorated as a Black Tower. It has candle stands, flame stands, a lighted doorway and a magic mirror that gave messages like "Absolutely" or "No way" and similar words. It is extremely similar in the Medieval Party 2009, apart from the fact it has the Game Upgrades catalog and a Toboggan there. *During the Water Party 2008, there was Fluffy the Fish, a Grey Fish, and the Mullet hanging on poles. The Ski Lift was a blue slide. *During the Penguin Games, there was an Olympic torch placed here. *During the Halloween Party 2008 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the sign turned into the north pole. 2009 *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, the rainbow started from the Ski Hill to the Forest. There was also a big pot of gold and there was a lucky coins pin. *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Music Jam 2009 there were six music notes coming out of the snow. *During Festival of Flight 2009 there was a Cloud Maker 3000 placed here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were scattered toys. *During the Halloween Party 2009 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the sign turned into the north pole. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it was an interview station. *During the Underwater Expedition, the entire Ski Hill leaned to the left. *During the Halloween Party 2010 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the sign turned into the north pole. 2011 *During the Halloween Party 2011 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Holiday Party 2011, the sign turned into the north pole. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Ski Hill was decorated as an entrance to the battle site, where you could battle Scorn the Dragon King. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, there were fireworks in this room. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the morning sky was changed into evening sky with stars. *During Operation: Blackout, first the sky was dark, then the post was covered in snow, and then the Ski Lift and the Grey Maintenance Shed were fully covered in snow. The sled rings were already kept and the cliff in the Penguin Run track was filled with snow. *During the Halloween Party 2012 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the sign turned into the north pole. 2013 *During the Puffle Party 2013, it was the White Puffle's domain. *During the Halloween Party 2013 a scarecrow and some pumpkins were placed on the Ski Hill. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the sign turned into the north pole. 2014 *During the Halloween Party 2014 a scarecrow was placed on the Ski Hill. Trivia *Before its renovation, no building could be seen up top, contrary to many other rooms' distant view of the mountain. After its renovation, a small building does appear next to the Ski Lift. *After the Club Penguin Improvement Project, the Mountain was renamed the Ski Hill. *This mountain has a lot of ice patches, as seen in Sled Racing. *The sky seen from the Ski Hill became a brighter shade of blue at the start of 2012. *Rockhopper never goes to the Ski Hill because he is afraid of heights. *As part of the renovation, you can see a mountain that has a cave in the distance. Gallery Map Icons SkiHillIcon.png|The Ski Hill as seen on the map. Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Hill.PNG|The Ski Hill as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. SkiHillHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Ski Hill as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. Graphical Designs SkiHill.png|November 18, 2005 - January 23, 2014 SkiHill2014.png|January 23, 2014 – Present 2006 SUMMA 3.png|The Ski Hill during the Summer Party 2006. Ski Hill Halloween 06.png|The Ski Hill during the Halloween Party 2006. ChristmasParty2006Ski Hill.png|The Ski Hill during the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 FFS02.jpg|The Ski Hill during the Festival of Snow. Mountain-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin 2007. Mountain Fall Fair 2007.PNG|The Ski Hill during the Fall Fair 2007. The Ski Hill during Halloween Party 2007.png|Halloween Party 2007. The Ski Hill during Christmas Party 2007.png|The Ski Hill during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Summer Water Mountain.PNG|Water Party 2008. Pgmountain.png|Penguin Games 2008. Fallfairmountain.png|Fall Fair 2008. Halloween 2008 Ski Hill.PNG|Halloween Party 2008. 2009 Ski Hill.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. EasterEggHunt2009SkiHill.png|During the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. The Ski Hill during Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009. Fof13.png|Festival of Flight. The Ski Hill during The Fair 2009.png|The Fair 2009. The Ski Hill during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. The Ski Hill during Halloween Party 2009.png|Halloween Party 2009. The Ski Hill during the Great Snow Maze 2009.png|Winter Party 2009. File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Hill.PNG|Holiday Party 2009. 2010 PPAHill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010. MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Medieval Party 2010. The Ski Hill during The Fair 2010.png|The Fair 2010. The Ski Hill during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 before rain. Mountainstorm10.PNG|During the Great Storm of 2010 during rain. 2011 The Ski Hill during Easter Egg Hunt 2011.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011, an Easter egg was hiding there. The Ski Hill during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2011. Halloween2011SkiHill.png|Halloween Party 2011. 2012 The Ski Hill during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|Underwater Expedition. The Ski Hill during Construction of the Puffle Party 2012.png|The Construction of the Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot_597.png|The Puffle Party 2012. The Ski Hill during Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|The Construction of the Medieval Party 2012. MedievalParty2012SkiHill.png|Medieval Party 2012. The Ski Hill during Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Fair Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2012. HalloweenParty2012SkiHill.png|Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutHill.PNG|The Ski Hill in phase 1 of Operation: Blackout. Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|The Ski Hill in phase 2 of Operation: Blackout. Mtn.png|The Ski Hill heavily covered in snow during phase 3 of Operation: Blackout. (Note:The Grey Maintenance Shed and the Ski Lift is fully covered in snow). Ski Hill HP2012.png|Holiday Party 2012. 2013 Ski Hill Hollywood 2013 Party.png|During the Hollywood Party. PuffleParty2013SkiHill.png|During the Puffle Party 2013. CJParty2013SkiHill.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. StarWarsTakeoverSkiHill1.png|During the Star Wars Takeover Construction (Week #1). StarWarsTakeoverSkiHill2.png|During the Star Wars Takeover Construction (Week #2). StarWarsTakeoverSkiHill3.png|During the Star Wars Takeover. Halloween2013_Skihill.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. Fireworks November 2013 Mtn.png|During the Festival of Lights. OperationPuffleSkiHill.png|During Operation: Puffle. The Ski Hill.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Mtn.png|During The Fair 2014. SkiHillHalloween2014.png|During the Halloween Party 2014. Other PSA Mission 9 Herberts Base Ski Hill View.png|As viewed from Herbert's Camp. Ski Hill Old site.PNG|As seen on the old website. Oldskihill.png|The old Ski Hill seen at the old Ski Village. Innertubeskihill.png|The current Ski Hill, as seen at the current Ski Village. 123K1_lost.png|An Old Blue penguin standing at the top of the Mountain. CJ Snow Sneak 2.png|A sneak peek of the Ski Hill during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 in May 2013. SkiHillSign.png|The Ski Hill sign. SkiHillRenovated.png|A sneak peek of the renovation shown in The Spoiler Alert. Names in other languages Pins *Telescope Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Toboggan Pin *Leaf Pin *Party Favors Pin *Helm Pin *Golden Award Pin *Lemon Pin *Merry Walrus Pin SWF *The current Ski Hill *The old Ski Hill 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *The Fair Fall 2007 *The Christmas Party 2007 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 2009 *New Years 2009 *Puffle Party 2009. Note: White Puffle every half hour. *St. Patrick's Day 2009 *Easter 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *4th of July 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *The Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger hunt *Before The Halloween Party 2009 *The Halloween Party 2009 *The Holiday Party 2009 See also *Mountain Range *Ski Lift *Sled Racing Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Ski Village Category:Natural Resources Category:Rooms Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms